The Powers of Good and Evil
by Leyaeb
Summary: Minerva is in Albus's office when she receives a terrifying message from her father. Albus tries to rescue her from the darkness. Please R and R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The rain coming down in front of the setting sun cast the Transfiguration classroom into an orange and pink glow. Albus sighed quietly, his quill moving methodically across the parchment. He looked up every now and then, sketching what he saw carefully.

The ebony hair, sunlight glinting in it like diamonds; the unearthly green eyes, like pools he wanted to drown in; the thoughtful expression on the beautiful face….Minerva McGonagall was truly a masterpiece.

She was bent over her paper, busy answering the difficult question Albus had posed the N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration course. Albus did not take his eyes off of her, noticing her graceful movements and marveling at the length, and no doubt quality, of her composition. He had never seen such an intelligent person.

He hastily looked away when she lifted her gaze to his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her continue watching him. A sharp ringing broke the moment.

Albus cleared his throat. "Please deposit your essays on my desk. Have a pleasant evening."

In the midst of the shuffling papers and scraping chairs, Albus hid his notebook in his desk. When Minerva approached his desk, Albus had to remind himself to keep breathing. "Professor, are you up for our chess game tonight?"

"Absolutely, Miss McGonagall. Is seven o'clock alright?" He smiled at her, trying to mask his true feelings.

"Of course. See you then." Minerva left with a quick glance back.

"I will look forward to it," Albus said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner that night, Minerva and Albus made their way back to his office. Minerva set up the board in front of the fire while Albus went about making tea for her and hot chocolate for himself.

When they finally got settled, Albus moved a pawn forward, playing, as always, with the white pieces. Out of courtesy, he always offered Minerva the white pieces and first move, but she would not allow it. Every since she discovered that Albus meant 'white', she insisted that he live up to it. The fact that she went second did not matter, as she usually defeated Albus anyway.

Between moves, they kept up easy conversation. Neither noticed the other's furtive glances.

"How is life, Professor?"

Albus smiled. "Hectic. Stressful." Lonely, he added mentally. "And you?"

Minerva looked uncomfortable. She picked up her castle, examined it for a moment, and replaced it. "I have a confession, Professor." She shifted in her chair. "I'm afraid I have…broken a law."

"What?"

"I…well…I am an Animagus, Professor."

Albus was speechless. "But…how? Since when?"

"I was…bored, I guess, so I decided to try it. This was…months ago. I know you are supposed to inform the Ministry of attempts of this nature, but I was afraid to because I'm underage. I'm sorry, Professor."

Albus shook his head. "Minerva, don't be sorry for such an extraordinary accomplishment. I have never met a witch of more talent than you, Minerva, older or younger. This is amazing." He gazed at her for a few minutes. "I will help you register."

He stood up. "Now, then…what can you become?"

His answer appeared in the form of a small cat in Minerva's chair.

Albus tentatively reached out and stroked its head. "Amazing," he whispered. Usually unsupervised attempts at transformations yielding misplaced tails or something of that nature, but not this time. It was perfect.

Minerva changed back smoothly. She looked into Albus's eyes and then at the floor. "Thank you, Professor."

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by an owl pecking at the window. With a smile, he stepped away from Minerva and admitted the owl.

Minerva gasped. "That's my father's owl!"

Albus took the letter from the owl and gave it to her.

She slit it open and promptly looked confused, then shocked. Her eyes darted from side to side while Albus watched her with a felling of great apprehension. Minerva was not one to show very much emotion, and he had never seen her look weak before.

She looked empty, like the world had fallen from under her feet and she had remained still. Without a word she handed the parchment to Albus.

Albus reluctantly took his eyes off Minerva and examined the letter. From the first glance he knew something was terribly wrong. Drops of blood splattered the otherwise yellow parchment. In Minerva's father's handwriting were the following words:

My dearest Minerva,

It is over for us. He is too powerful. You must

protect yourself, Minerva. You are stronger

than I could ever be. Goodbye, my daughter.

I love y

After the 'y', there was a rip in the parchment and then, the most horrifying yet- in blood was written: THEY ARE GONE, AND YOU ARE NEXT.

Albus dropped the letter on his desk. Minerva had not moved. He had never been more terrified before, not even when he, not the McGonagalls, had been facing Grindelwald. For the first time in his life, Albus had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, Minerva snatched the letter from the desk and thrust it into the fire. It burned in the flames, reflected in Minerva's eyes.

Albus stood completely still, cursing himself for not knowing what to do or say.

Minerva broke the heavy silence. "Oh, my God," she whispered. She looked down at her hands. Blood from the parchment was on them. She let out a quiet scream and muttered, "Scourgify. Scourgify! SCOURGIFY!" Albus saw that her hands were raw.

He suddenly knew what to do. He went to her and gathered her into his arms. He expected her to fight to get away, or perhaps just stand there, but he never expected her to lean into him and rest her head on his chest. Albus held her tightly, feeling her slight frame trembling against him.

Minerva did not cry. She was beyond tears; she had never been so horrified.

Albus felt Minerva go limp in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to the couch. He settled her on it and pulled up a chair next to her.

He sat in silence, studying her. He did not know what to think; he did not want to think. To delay the inevitable, Albus summoned his book and a quill. He looked at Minerva, thinking of nothing but her.

As his quill danced across the parchment, Albus marveled at the young woman in front of him. He had often thought about their age difference, and he knew that his feelings were lacking in propriety, but he could not help it. He was, and had been for a long time, in love with Minerva McGonagall. He had never met a witch of more charm, intelligence, power, or beauty. Her biting wit cheered him when he was in the deepest of depressions, but not so much as her mere presence. Her piercing green eyes were hypnotic, and Albus loved getting lost in them.

He forced himself to think about the trials at hand. Minerva was in danger, and he did not know how to protect her. He would just have to keep a closer watch on her.

Just as the sun began to rise on what, to most, was a beautiful Saturday, Albus drifted off into troubled, terrifying dreams about Minerva and her blood on his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva blinked against the blinding sun. She pulled her hair out of her face, sat up, and glanced around. There was nothing to remind her of the previous night except for her red, sensitive hands and the fact that she was in Professor Dumbledore's room.

She saw that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to the couch, his auburn hair falling in his eyes. Minerva slowly reached out and let her fingers touch his face. "I love you, Professor Dumbledore," she whispered.

Minerva looked down at the book resting on his lap. She gently took it from him and opened it to the first page. She gasped.

It was her. The drawing was unmistakably Minerva. In it, she was leaning over her work, the sun casting exquisite shadows about her.

She turned the page. She was sitting on the edge of the lake, a flower in her hand, gazing up at the stars. Lightly sketched in behind her was Professor Dumbledore himself, longing so clear in his eyes. Minerva brushed it with the tips of her fingers.

She turned through page after page, finding absolutely incredible drawing after drawing. One even portrayed one of her rare smiles. Minerva felt extremely connected with the drawings. She felt they captured her better than a mirror ever could. It was as if Professor Dumbledore could see right into her. It was a beautiful feeling.

The last sketch made Minerva's heart rise to her throat. It was last night, as she slept. Dumbledore had shown everything exactly as it had been: Minerva's hands looking raw and tender, her ebony hair falling over her shoulders and arms, the gently curve of her breasts, her confusion and grief. Sketched in lightly was a hand cupping her face. She looked quickly at Professor Dumbledore's hands and recognized the drawn one as his. Under the drawing were the words:

I will never leave you, though you do not know I am there.

My love always, my Minerva.

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva silently closed the book. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had never imagined that he, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in centuries, could love her as she loved him. Minerva put her face in her hands. She did not know what to do.

She considered waking him up, but he looked utterly exhausted. She knew that he was the only person she could talk to about what had happened.

Minerva opened the book again. She turned to the next blank page.

I will never leave you; I have always known you are there.

My love forever and always.

Minerva McGonagall


	4. Chapter 4

Albus woke up hours later to a pounding headache. He shook back his hair and turned to the couch. Minerva was gone. He began to panic. What if Grindelwald had taken her? Albus snatched up his book to make sure it had not all been a dream. He turned to the page he had drawn on the night before.

His eyes were drawn to the adjacent page. He read the words there. "She loves me." Albus jumped up, grabbed his wand, and ran out the door. He knew from watching her that Minerva would go to the lake or the Astronomy Tower to think. He looked out at the grounds, but did not see her. That made sense. To be out on the grounds would be to be in the middle of the world. In the Astronomy Tower, it was to be above it, out of reach of its horrors.

Albus sprinted up all the flights of stairs, causing students to stare at him. When he finally reached the tower, he stopped in the doorway, panting. Minerva was sitting in a stone window, silhouetted by the sun. She did not turn around until Albus came closer.

Neither said a word, they simply locked their eyes on the other's. Albus took a few steps toward Minerva. He stopped when they were a few inches apart. Albus caressed Minerva's face tenderly, letting his fingers rest on her lips. He leaned forward and brought his hand behind her head. Bringing his face to hers, he kissed her with extreme delicacy. He felt her brace herself against the window with one hand, as if to keep herself from falling. Her other hand ventured to his chest.

"Minerva," Albus whispered against her lips, "I'll never let you go."

Author's Note: Thanks to Lady-jolly, Quill of Minerva, Inappropriate Goat, ginger newts, avocado 75, Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman, and Tess for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Minerva went down to the Quidditch pitch for practice. The championship would take place in a week, and Gryffindor was expected to defeat Slytherin. Minerva wanted to do her part as a chaser.

After the session, Minerva was the last to leave the field. She hung back deliberately, wishing to avoid the curious stares of her teammates. The news of her parents' murders had been made public that morning.

Minerva was on her way back to the Entrance Hall when she was grabbed roughly from behind. "Silencio!" muttered a voice. Minerva struggled against her captor but to no avail.

She looked up toward Albus's office, just as he stepped out onto his balcony. She tried to shout to him, but the only sounds she could make were dull, rasping noises. Suddenly, Albus looked up. He ran to the railing. "MINERVA!" he yelled.

His terrified face was the last thing Minerva saw before she felt herself leaving the grounds.

When Minerva came to, she was surrounded by about twenty wizards and witches, all in hooded black robes. Minerva felt her pulse quicken. She stood up and drew her wand, knowing that fighting back would be futile. Her eyes widened as one wizard stepped forward and lowered his hood. It was Grindelwald.

"Hello, Miss McGonagall. It is so nice to see you, particularly so soon after your parents' visit." With a smirk, he stepped aside. Minerva's heart nearly stopped. There in front of her were the mangled bodies of her mother and father.

Grindelwald took advantage of her lack of concentration to curse her. "Crucio," he said diabolically. Minerva pressed her hands up against the pillar behind her and forced herself to remain upright and silent. If they were going to torture her, she was determined to stay as honorable as possible.

When the curse was lifted, Minerva stood limply against the wall. She did not have enough strength after her prolonged bout with the Cruciatus Curse to move before a wizard came and forced her to drink a clear liquid. She closed her eyes, for she knew in her heart that is was Veritaserum.

Minerva concentrated with her whole being on lying. "What is the secret society of the Mudblood fool?" Minerva bit her tongue. Albus had indeed told her a little about the society formed to fight Grindelwald. She could not betray him. "I…don't know."

"What?" cried Grindelwald. "What is the secret society? Tell me!"

Minerva felt herself gagging. She forced it down and replied again. "I don't know."

Grindelwald shoved her against the wall. Minerva almost welcomed this abuse, because it was much better than the suffocation from resisting. "Crucio."

Minerva knew she was going to die. The pain was unbearable. She felt as though her skin and muscles were being stripped from her body.

At last it stopped. Minerva straightened up, gasping. Grindelwald glared at her. "Have your way, then," he said to the wizards.

Minerva looked around in confusion. Why had she not been killed? Suddenly, Minerva was knocked to the ground. She saw a wizard kneeling in front of her, and she punched him. He seized her wrist and swiftly broke her arm. Minerva struggled for breath. Then she felt her robes being ripped off. "No! Stop! NO!" she shouted.

The wizard paid no heed. He thrust into her roughly, breaking her virginity in one painful movement. Minerva fought to get him off of her, but he remained, ravishing her body mercilessly.

Wizard after wizard came to attack Minerva. When she kicked one in the groin, he hit her with a fierce Cruciatus Cruse. Soon Minerva was too weak and delirious to fight back. She looked up at two stars as the world spun around her, imagining that they were Albus's eyes watching over her.

Minerva heard an echoing shriek somewhere nearby. Then, unbelievably, Albus was standing over her. She vaguely registered that he looked beyond furious; he looked deadly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled. The wizard on top of Minerva went limp. Albus grabbed him and flung him against the wall, launching curse after curse at the already dead wizard. He was crying.

Minerva's vision clouded over. She felt Albus beside her, and heard his desperate voice. "Hold on, Minerva. Don't give up. Please. Please, Minerva. Don't leave…."

Minerva fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the next few days, Minerva did not awaken or even move. Darkness was all she saw, and she was powerless to over come it. Often in her dreams she revisited the nightmare of that night, feeling the pain all over again, the loneliness, the wish for death. During her dreams her body would begin to shut down and she gave up, coming close to death over and over. It was only when Albus rescued her in her dreams that she came back.

Four days after Minerva's rescue, the dream came to her again. The wizards raped her, her arm throbbed, and she cried out for Albus. When he finally came, he did not rescue her; he could not. She had already died.

Minerva felt her life leaving her. She sank deeper into the abyss, into silence.

Suddenly the silence was rent by anguished shouts. She heard a voice calling her name.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus was deathly pale. He held Minerva's ice cold hands in his, his tears dropping onto her skin. "Minerva! Minerva, stay here!" Her breathing was slowing. "Please," he said in a tortured whisper. "I'm never letting go, Minerva."

Minerva took a deep breath. Her heart raced and a little warmth returned to her hands. Albus looked at her with glorious surprise. "Minerva…." He clutched her hand more tightly. "Wake up. Please wake up, Minerva. Open your eyes. I love you, Minerva. Come back."

Minerva groaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed again. Albus stroked her forehead. "Minerva."

She opened her eyes. She looked around in confusion. "Professor?" she asked weakly.

"Albus," he replied.

"Albus…." Minerva squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to clear her head. Her eyes snapped open. "Albus!" She tried to reach out to him, but she fell back.

Albus smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "I thought it was over. So many times, I thought you were gone. But you came back."

Minerva used all her strength to caress his face. "You wouldn't let go."

Albus leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, Minerva."

"I love you, too."

After a few more days of recovering, Minerva insisted that she be allowed to leave the hospital wing. When Albus offered to levitate her about the castle to save her energy, she offered to cover his face with tentacles, so everyone decided to let Minerva walk by herself.

Minerva and Albus went to his office as soon as they could both get away from their duties. They sat across from each other at Albus's desk, and Albus surveyed Minerva over his fingers. "You know what I must ask you to do, Minerva."

Minerva nodded mutely. She had been dreading this since she awoke. He wanted her to tell him what had happened. She took a deep breath and began. She told Albus about the Cruciatus Curse and seeing her parents' bodies. When she said this, Albus threw his hand across the table and took hers. It was cold.

When she reached the part about the Veritaserum, Albus froze. "But…Minerva…that's impossible. No one can resist its effects. That's…it's…how did you do it?"

Minerva shook her head. "I don't know. But resisting it, the feeling I got…it was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. It's lucky they gave up so quickly."

Albus continued to stare at her. It was incredible. He could not believe how much power she had.

Minerva continued on until she reached the part about the raping. She was still sore, and she did not care to feel its effects in two ways.

"How many, Minerva?" Albus asked quietly.

Minerva looked down. "Why does it matter?" she answered softly. "The number makes no difference." She looked back at Albus after a moment.

"Please, Minerva. It will help you."

She sighed. "Nine." Almost at once she took her eyes off of Albus. She did not like seeing anyone cry for her.

"Minerva…Minerva. I'm so sorry. I was trying to find you for so long, but I couldn't." He swallowed. "When I found you…I thought you were dead, and I knew it was my fault."

Minerva jumped to her feet, wincing slightly. She went to Albus's side. "No, Albus. You saved me." She wiped a tear off his face. "It was not your fault. I love you."

Albus pulled Minerva into his chair with him and wrapped his arms around her back. She tucked her head under his chin.

They sat together for hours, neither moving nor speaking. When the clock against the wall struck twelve, droplets of rain began to fall, as if on cue. Minerva turned to gaze at the streaked, star-filled sky.

Rising silently, as if in a trance, Minerva reached for Albus's hand. She led him out onto his balcony to the stone railing.

Albus felt her hand slip from his grasp as she went to clutch the rail, her face turned up to the heavens. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, the rain dripping off her skin and hair.

After a moment, Albus was sure he saw tears mingling with the rain on her face. Albus wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he knew she needed this. He had never seen her cry before, and she had been through more horror in the last few days than anyone deserved, much less a seventeen year old girl. Even Heaven cried for her.

After a long time, Minerva opened her eyes. "Albus," she said softly. Albus stepped carefully to her, loath to break the spell. She looked breathtakingly ethereal. Minerva said nothing more, but Albus could tell from her body language that she wanted him to touch her. Without utmost tenderness, Albus snaked his arms about her waist and pulled her gently so her back was against his chest. She leaned into him and Albus felt her relax completely, the ultimate display of trust. They stood as one, the rain flowing over them, drenching them and cleansing them.

Minerva spoke hours later. "I need you, Albus." She guided his hand to her heart. "I love you."

Albus went with her back inside, never wanting to let go of her again. They stopped in front of the fire. Minerva began peeling Albus's wet robes off his shoulders. He seized her lips with his and pulled her own robes down her slender body. Minerva shivered as she became completely exposed to the air and Albus's gaze.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful, Minerva," Albus whispered. He gently lowered her to the floor. His fingers played across the smooth skin of her abdomen and she trembled. "I love you, Minerva."

"I love you, Albus," she said tremulously. She gazed into his eyes, drowning in them.

As Albus and Minerva joined their bodies for the first time, their union proved to be a more powerful catharsis than rain could ever be, and the power of their love overshadowed all other powers, good or evil.

A/N: Again, thank you so much for all of the reviews! In response to Intelligent Witch's comment about Minerva not being able to have sex a week after being raped so much, I agree. I never said how long it was between the events. Minerva is unconcious for a long time after the whole ordeal, then she remains in the hospital to recover further, and then she and Albus meet when they can find the time, so that could be weeks later.


End file.
